


Radioactive

by Inevitable404



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Bombing, Bombs, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Death, Deceit Sanders Angst, Fear, Insanity, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Panic Attacks, atomic bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitable404/pseuds/Inevitable404
Summary: One moment the were FaceTiming, the next there was a blinding light, and a bang. Remus, Janus, and Virgil need to find their way home, and try not to die along the way.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Loceit, Prinxiety, Remile, intruality - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. Talk in a Bit

“Hey Roman. Whatcha been up to?” Virgil asked, laying on the couch with the phone above him. Roman, about 1770 miles away, grinned on the other side of the phone.

“Waiting for my hero to return, my fair knight. Seriously, how did you get paler in New Mexico?” He asked, giving Virgil the flirty eyes. His Eugene smolder, as he often referred to it. Virgil blushed, turning onto his stomach with the phone closer to his face.

“Shut up, Ro. I’ll be back after a couple days of driving. Maybe we can get there in one if Remus is driving.” He said with a smile, and Roman paled.

“Don't you dare let him drive- he wrecked my car! My beautiful car! It was red and the best car I had ever seen! And Remus crashed her into a Denny’s because it said ‘Drive Thru’.” Roman lamented, and Virgil giggled.

“I know babe. I was there. Well, I’ll see you in a few days.”

“See you in a few da- Hey! Patton! Give me back the phone you heathen!”

“Hi Vee-Vee!! It is so good to see you through the phone-- can you pass it to Remus? I want to talk to him.” Patton said, and gave an ear-splitting smile. Virgil nodded.

“Yo! Remus, catch!” He called out, and threw the phone to Remus, who fumbled with the device but managed to hold onto it. He looked into the camera, messing with his hair as he talked to Patton, pacing the floor of their rented cabin.

“Patty, I can’t wait to see you and make out with you and love you when I get back~” Remus said seductively, sticking out his tongue. Patton looked away, face as red as an apple.

“Remus! Save the talk for when you get back~” Patton responded, and Remus stumbled back in gay.

“I could be back sooner if they would let me drive.” 

“Ree, I don't want to see a fifty car pile up on whatever highway you wind up on. Not for your safety- I think that you are indestructible. But for the rest of the people on the road’s sake, you cannot drive!” Patton scolded teasefully, and Remus pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

“I love it when you sco-” 

“My turn.” Janus snatched the phone away from Remus, smirking. Remus tried to snatch it back, but Janus held it high over his head, being a good six inches taller than the aforementioned shortstack.

“Janus Ethan Imbrex, that wasn’t very nice of you.”

“Patton William Foster, you know full and well my last name is going to be Imbrex-Berry in a few weeks.”

“Berry-Imbrex, you mean.” Logan swooped in, taking the phone from Patton with the other squawking in protest.

“I’m pretty sure I meant what I said, star.”

“And I thought we agreed that we were going in alphabetical order. It is more aesthetically pleasing.”

“But my last name is cooler and it sounds more natural.”

“We’ll discuss it when you get back. I still haven't asked your parents for your hand, to be precise.” Janus rolled his eyes.

“I haven't talked to my noná in years. Or my parents. I think that we’re okay. Talk about it later, okay?” Janus was by the window- his blood always ran cold, so he was fond of sun lit rooms and big windows to lounge in. And he saw a plane in his peripheral vision.

“Hey, Logan- there’s a plane. You did tell me to tell you about everything cool, right? Well, it's a pretty cool plane. I think- I think there’s a flag on it. The American one. It's headed for- I don't know where it's heading. It doesn't look like it's going towards the city- Well, it's interesting. That’s all I meant to say.”

“Thank you for telling me, dear. That does sound like a cool plane. I have to get back to work soon, so I just want to say hi to the other two before I get to that. Programming takes more work than you think.” Logan said, and Roman and Patton were suddenly on the screen, saying hi to Janus. 

Janus shook his head with a smile on his face and called over Virgil and Remus, but they were sitting on the couch and refused to move. So Janus just propped it up on the counter next to the window so that everyone could be seen.

“Remus! Come closer so I can show you this meme I found!” 

“Virgil, babe, please I want to brag to you about this ramen that I’m going to eat. It looks amazing~”

“Okay, one at a time.” Logan said, but Janus wasn't paying attention. He turned to Virgil and Remus, a confused look on his face.

“Do you guys hear that-”


	2. A Blinding Light

A blinding flash of light.

Janus couldn't see anything but that painful white, and he felt a blast of air throwing him back. 

The window shattered, and he screamed as the shards embedded in his face. The left side of his face, to be specific. His head hit the counter of the kitchen with a sickening crack, and he was unconscious.

Virgil was knocked off the couch, and slammed into the wall adjacent, with shards of the glass not lodging in his skin, but slicing it to shreds. 

He didn't even have time to react before his book that he was reading whacked him across the face, making his nose start bleeding profusely, and for him to fall into oblivion.

Remus probably had it the worst. He had wanted to see the meme that Patton had, so he was moving when the blast and the blindness came. He was slammed against a wall, his leg snapping underneath his weight

He was underneath a shelf with precarious items. The shelf subsequently snapped in half, and the items atop it fell atop him. A snow globe, a few books, and a brick from the ceiling. 

He was already unconscious when a pencil, once used to doodle ideas he had that he needed to put down, struck him in the head, lodging itself in the skull till it was halfway in. 

And finally the phone on the windowsill gave out, stopping the recording, the frame frozen on the screaming faces of their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop


	3. Breathe-

He couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe-

Janus clawed at the rubble above him, at the rubble surrounding him in a panic, finding no air. He frantically dig upwards, trying to reach the top so he could breathe because he couldn't breathe he couldn't breathe he couldn't-

Janus gulped in air, finally reaching the top of the rubble. Chunks of bricks and stones and wood stood shredded around him, and when he looked up there was no roof above his head. No window next to him. No Logan there to tease him about his name. And no Virgil or Remus.

Virgil and Remus! Another wave of panic overtook him,and he scrambled to get out of the rubble he was currently stuck in.   
Everything hurts- his left eye must be swollen shut, he can’t see out of it. He pulled his way up, and the only thing around him is destruction. 

“VIRGIL!!! REMUS!!!” He cried, and stumbled to where the couch was. He began to dig, his fingers raw and bleeding, but he was going to find them. Virgil wasn’t there. Remus wasn't there. Janus moved on to another spot, hoping and praying that when he found them- if he found them- that they would still be alive. 

And he felt something soft, something that starkly contrasted with the hardness of the rubble, and he felt that it was a hand. Cold, but slightly twitching. And Janus pulled, digging space for either Virgil or Remus to be able to come out. 

He pulled with all of his strength, until Virgil’s face appeared, lips slightly blue. Janus pulled more, getting him completely out from his rubble tomb. He laid Virgil down, wishing that he could stay and help Virgil mpre, but he was breathing, and he had to get Remus. He had to find Remus.

He dug, and he dug, and he dug some more, tears streaking painfully down his face, all the rubble he touched being stained with his blood, until he felt a shoe. Scuffed leather. Janus dug around it, and started to pull Remus out.

When Remus was all the way out, the pencil was sticking out of his forehead, and Janus screamed, starting to sob.

“REMUS!!!!” He screamed , cradling his body in his arms. Remus was blood-stained, and his leg was clearly shattered. He was dead, he was dead, dead, dea-

“What are you crying about?” Janus heard Remus mutter, a smirk on his bloodied face. Janus started, jolting from underneath Remus, and cried harder, in relief. And in pain.

“Janus?” He heard Remus ask, as he collapsed into an exhausted faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I wrote 10 chapters in one sitting at 12 at night (or morning? ) so sorry for typos


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counting gives Virgil comfort, but he spirals

Virgil assessed the damage when he awoke. A habit. A habitual worrier, Virgil usually double checked things. He had to count everything or it would all fall apart.

One unconscious Janus.

One pencil in Remus’ head.

Twelve shards of glass on Janus’ cheek.

One jagged cut over his eye, and another on his cheek.

Half a mustache.

Three alive.

Three injured.

Three going to die.


	5. Not On My Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopelessness surrounds our battered protagonists. Will they be able to find the light?

When Janus woke up, all he could feel was overwhelming pain. Everywhere. He looked down to see his shirt in tatters, skin red and burnt where the shirt was torn. One look at his hands showed the raw and bleeding fingers, nails completely gone and replaced with a bloody mess. And he couldn't see out of his left eye.

“Janus- you’re awake!” Remus said, cheerful. Janus squinted in confusion, seeing that half of Remus’ beloved facial hair was gone. And the pencil was still there.

“There’s a pencil in your head.” Janus stated dumbly, head filled with concrete. Remus wiggled his eyebrows, the crusting blood making almost audible crinkling sounds. Janus shuddered.

“Is it making you uncomfortable? ‘Cause I can take it out just fine.” Remus said, and gripped the pencil in a fist. Janus scrambled up, tackling Remus painfully to the ground, making his fist let go of the pencil.

“If you take out that pencil I am pretty sure that you will die.”

“Only one way to find out!” And Remus shoved Janus off, and he yanked the pencil out of his forehead, causing an explosion of blood and fluids to spurt out. Remus just kept smiling. Janus ripped off his shirt and pressed it against Remus’ forehead, panicking.

“REMUS!!!! WHY?!?!?!” Janus cried out, and Remus shrugged.

“It didn't hurt. Like, at all. I’m feeling great actually. But you should go and help Virgil; his face is shredded.” Remus said, and Janus turned to see Virgil, shaking while pressing his hoodie against his face.

“Don't put the shirt down.” Janus ordered, and went to Virgil, hobbling along. He must have twisted his ankle or something. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight-” Virgil was mumbling, and rocking back and forth. His eyes were glazed over and his hands were stained red with blood. 

“Virgil-”

“Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Fifteen seconds until it reached us.” Virgil mumbled, and Janus turned in confusion, but he began to choke, pink gas suffocating him. The gas was thick and felt more like water than air, and it was choking him. Janus clawed at his throat, willing himself to breathe again. 

“Virgil-” He gasped out, his visible eye bulging and starting to roll back into his head, but as quickly as the pink gas had come, it was gone. Dissipated. He could breathe.

“Thirty. Thirty seconds of panic.” Virgil muttered, still shaking. Faint wisps of pink trailed out of his lips as he spoke, continuing to count aloud. Janus shook his head and turned to Remus, who was drawing something in the rubble. Upon closer inspection, it was a penis. Drawn in his own blood. Janus gripped his head, in both frustration and terror. 

They weren't right- they weren't right at all. They were acting strange and acting weird and they were wrong. Janus giggled, then burst out laughing, gut laughs that rocked him to his core and physically hurt to let out, but he continued to laugh. 

“We’re going to die!” He laughed out, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Yup. Might as well go out drawing a penis.” Remus said   
nonchalantly, throwing Janus into another fit of laughter.

“And I never got married! I’m going to die all alone with only a gold ring on my finger! And no one will even bury us! We’ll just be corpses rotting in the rubble, and maybe they’ll find our bones and be on National Geographic. ‘Now, John, look and see these bones. They look like they were from two or three people with severe bone trauma, and it doesn't look like they died from the initial blast. How interesting. It looks like they just gave up! Isn't that silly, Samantha!’” Janus burst out laughing again, but stopped the next instant. He painfully stood up from the ground, and brushed himself off.

“Remus, I am going to carry you. Virgil, I swear if you do not get up I will tell Roman that you used his cosplay sword to kebab those potatoes.” Janus ordered, and Virgil blinked, the haze slightly shifting out of his eyes. 

“Roman?” He asked dazily, and then he started, throwing the hoodie he was clutching to his face aside. His face was covered in blood, and his bangs were burned off. But his eyes were a vibrant green, any dullness wiped off of them. The dullness was replaced by fear and anxiety, “Frick. We’re going to die.” He affirmed, and buried his face in his hoodie again. Janus snatched it away, a scowl on his face.

“Not on my watch. We’re going home.”


	6. Onwards and Upwards

“I can walk myself, J.J.” Remus protested, swatting Janus’ hands away. Janus crossed his arms.

“Your leg is broken, Remus.”

“You can’t tell me that my leg is broken! Only I would know that, and it's… broken. Okay. Did not know that.” Remus attempted to stand up, only for his leg to buckle and twist the wrong way. And he grinned, “My leg sounds like a rice krispy treat.”

“Can you seriously not feel anything?” Virgil asked, repeatedly wiping blood off his face as it kept flowing.

“Nope. I feel as fine as a flying fish. Alliteration!” Remus cheered in a goofy tone as Janus struggled to pick him up, opting to carry him on his back instead of bridal style. 

“First order of business- we need a car. Our car is… gone. Destroyed, I suppose. And it won’t- it will- be hard to find one, seeing as everything is destroyed.” Janus said, frowning. He somehow started to slip into a lie during his sentence. Luckily he caught himself.

“Wow, Jan. You sound like Logan.” Virgil said offhandedly, and Janus looked away only to find Remus looking at him over his shoulder.

“Ride my horsey.” He whispered, holding onto Janus tightly. He sighed.

“Onwards and upwards, Virgil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof it’s short-


	7. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning::: a lot of death in this short chapter

“Janus, we’ve been walking forever~” Remus complained, and Janus scowled.

“You- You aren’t the one with 120 pounds of talkativeness on your back. Shut up and enjoy the ride.” Janus huffed, readjusting Remus on his back painfully. Earlier Remus had commented that the back of his head was bleeding, so that was probably the reason that he was feeling lightheaded. Virgil limped beside him, feet dragging. 

Virgil wasn't so pale anymore; he looked as if he had been dipped in tomato juice. Every movement was painful. He was still bleeding, but the cuts are limited to around six slashes, two on each cheek and one above his eyebrows. He didn't have his hoodie anymore; just his undershirt stained with blood. 

How long had they been walking? Time doesn't exist when you can't see the sun. Dust was all around, and so was rubble. Stains of blood were all around them, but there was nobody there. For a while, there was nobody there. Then they started to see the bodies, limp on the ground. 

A mother clutching her daughter to her chest, protective even in death. A young girl with an empty leash in her hand, a streak of ash next to her. Parts and remains of a man in a business suit, wearing an orange tie. 

The bodies were piled up As they walked and walked closer to where civilization was, the more buildings they saw decimated and turned to rubble. But it was eerily silent. There should have been at least screams; at least cries for help. 

But there was nothing. Why was there nothing? Some of the bodies were not injured in the slightest; no marks or even burns. They just appeared to have… died. Remus commented that all of those examples had blue lips though. And bulging eyes.


	8. Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find something surprising in a bus.

“We need to stop, Janus- I think my legs are breaking.” Virgil complained. In his defense, his legs were bleeding, but it wasn't too bad.

“Yeah, J.J. It's been like hours. I’m going to get seasick.” Remus fake retched over Janus’ shoulder, and Janus flinched, the first reaction that he had had in awhile.

“We will not stop until we find a working vehicle. We need to get a car so we can get home and so we can make sure that Remus doesn't die- Remus, do you know how you are still alive?”

“Nope!”

“So we need a car. Or an RV, or a-”

“How about a bus?” Virgil asked, pointing to a slightly burned bus speckled with rust on the outside.

“Aww yeah let's go- Onward, J.J!!” Remus spurred Janus with his working leg, and Janus stiffened, mouth twitching.

“Remus, I am absolutely flattered that you think so highly of me to be your royal steed. Onward? Anything for you, your highness.” Janus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Remus cackled behind him.

“Exactly!! Let’s go!!” Janus rolled his eye, the other attempting to shift painfully behind the slash mark over it.

“Whatever. If there are any dead children in there I am quitting.” Virgil said, voice dead-serious, and he went to check the inside of the bus. 

“Don't die, Virgil~” Remus called out as he went, and leaned his head on Janus’ shoulder, “I miss Patton. He would have made some puns or something to make me feel better.” He said, pouting. But real tears were forming in his eyes. Janus raised his eyebrows in surprise before wincing in pain.

“Fine. Give me a second… Whenever Patton plays with your hair again, will be Re-mussing it.” Janus tried, expecting a robust laugh from Remus, but he just feels his shoulder grow wet. Tears.

“I miss Patton.” Remus repeated, tears freely falling now. Janus sighed, patting Remus’ hands wrapped around him.

“I know, Remus.” He said sadly, tears forming in his own eyes.

“JANUS! COME HERE!” Virgil called out, and Janus hurried as quick as he could to the bus with the crying Remus on his back.

“What is it, Virgil?” Janus asked, hobbling up the steps on the bus. Virgil just gestured to the back of the bus.

“Hi.” A voice said softly from back there, and Janus’ eyes locked on a gangly teen, brown hair a mess and wearing a blood stained shirt with a star on it. 

“Well hi there!! What’s your name, kid?” Remus asked, waving at the teen. 

“I’m Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaaaaaaaAaaaaaAAA


	9. Please don’t let him driv-

“Kid-”

“Thomas.”

“Thomas,” Janus corrected, wiping some blood off of his face, “you’re the only person we’ve seen still alive. Everyone else is-”

“Dead. I know. Everyone outside started to choke on the pink smoke, and if they weren't already dead, then they choked. They couldn't breathe anymore. I’ve been stuck in this bus.” He said, and the three adults paled.

“We really need to get out of here. We’re going home to Florida, kid. Do you want a ride?” Remus offered, and Virgil smacked him on his shoulder, and Remus smacked him back.

“Yes please.” Thomas spoke softly, and smiled a pained smile. A smile of a kid who has seen too much. Virgil softened.

“Okay then. We’re taking the bus as far as it can go. Wait- Janus do you know how to drive a bus?”

“I’m sure it's just like a car… just, like bigger.” Janus said, and Remus poked his back.

“You know I got my license for driving buses after getting drunk and reading the manual and taking the test the next day~” Remus said sing-songedly, and Janus and Virgil tensed up. 

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO! You are NOT driving!!!” Virgil ordered, but Remus grinned.

“I can drive and you can’t, I can drive and you can’t-”

“Your leg is literally broken.”

“I only need one leg to drive- Come on! Please??” Remus begged, and Virgil and Janus locked eyes. Virgil silently begged for Remus not to drive, but Janus solemnly nodded.

“Fine. No going over forty and please avoid everything in your way-”

“YAY!!! Put me in the seat, put me in the seat!” Remus chittered happily, tears forgotten as Janus delicately slid him into the driver’s seat. Janus and Virgil sat near Thomas, gripping the seat with knuckles forcibly turning white from force. And fear.


	10. Connect the dots

“You guys look like you’ve been through hell. What happened?”   
Thomas asked, voice still quiet. Janus shook his head, flashes of what happened suddenly coursing through his mind. He had been doing a pretty good job at blocking them out, but now that they were actually on their way and actually safer then they were, his guard was down.

“We were FaceTiming all of our boyfriends, and then everything went white. I was by a window, and I guess the glass impaled me. I also think that I have hurt my back- something is wrong there. It sort of feels like- this doesn't matter. Virgil, if you want to-”

“I was lying on the couch, and then I was in a pile of rubble and my face was bleeding. My back was too- which is why my shirt is stained with blood, I guess. Hey Remus, what do you remember?” Virgil called to the front, and Remus glanced at them in that huge mirror that the driver can look at.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED BUT MY LEG IS BROKEN AND I HAD A PENCIL IN MY HEAD!” Remus yelled way too loud, but it got the point across. Thomas winced at each story, shuddering.

“I’m- I’m so sorry. I’ve just been stuck in the bus. My wheelchair is in the under compartment, and everybody ran out of the bus once it happened, in terror. But they all died anyways. The pink smoke got to them.” Janus nodded, trying to connect the dots.

“What even was the pink gas? I’ve never heard of anything like it.”

“Possibly a weapon. I mean, nuking a city is not an accident-”

“Wait. Say that again?” Janus asked, mind spinning. Thomas scrunched his eyes in confusion.

“A weapon? It wasn't an acciden-” Janus’ eyes widened, his stomach dropping and twisting into knots. The plane he saw, before all of this happened it-

What did this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be asleep haha


End file.
